This invention relates to DC—DC power converters, and in particular to power converters which regulate the output voltage.
The familiar “Buck converter” is used frequently in power converter circuits. It has the disadvantage that the input is the switching stage so there are large step changes in the input current that are difficult to filter. The familiar “Boost converter” uses an inductor in its input that provides a smoother current wave form, but it is most useful for step up applications and is not optimum for most applications having low voltage outputs.